


【桑丸】室友到底是不是直男

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 4





	【桑丸】室友到底是不是直男

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*私设大学合租室友 桑原 x 丸井

1.  
可以说，从丸井推开门进入视野的第一秒钟起，桑原就陷入了（单方面）的热恋。  
在之前漫长的校园生活中，不管是处于哪个年龄段，来自于本地人的，望向自己的第一眼总是带着惊讶和审视——日本文化中随时随地的不安在面对他这个异族人时往往体现的淋漓尽致。

父母总是在店里忙活，租房子的事完全是桑原一个人搞定的。和房东讨价还价几个回合后终于敲定了一个满意的价位，签合同时房东的眼神有些玩味：  
“便宜你小子了，住另一间的学生做饭超好吃的哟。”  
桑原彼时满头雾水，他做饭好吃跟我有什么关系，我爸做饭也不赖啊。

桑原拎着大包小包入住的那天，室友正好不在家。房子倒是收拾的整洁干净，桑原稍微放下了心，赶忙走去自己房间整理。衣柜和书柜的规整向来繁琐，尤其是专业书籍和文件又要分门别类的摆放，等房间差不多是个能住的样子时，天都快黑了。  
看了看手表，后知后觉的饥饿感涌了上来。  
第一天入住，哪有心思做饭，桑原走到客厅的小沙发坐下，拿起手机准备叫点外卖。

钥匙插进门锁的声音传来，桑原只来得及转头，一个雀跃的身影就拎着满手的纸袋走了进来。红头发的男孩格外开朗的笑了笑，走向客厅，动作自然的把纸袋递给桑原：  
“肯定饿了吧，给你带晚饭了！”  
这也太自来熟了….桑原有些不知所措地起身，接过纸袋道谢。  
“丸井文太，也是学生。 我知道你叫Jackal，房东阿姨跟我说过啦~”  
“……哦，” 桑原还有些没缓过劲，“你好，我叫胡狼桑原。”  
“都说了知道你叫什么，” 丸井随意拍了拍桑原，笑着往自己房间走，“你快吃饭啊，冷了不好吃，我洗个澡就出来跟你聊天。”

等到丸井的房门彻底关上，桑原还拎着袋子站在客厅有些呆愣。  
这段初次见面的对话起始，不是礼貌的“嗨”，不是带着探究的询问“你是哪里人”，甚至不是客套的“你好”，而是毫无距离感的、仿佛熟识多年的：饿了吧，给你带晚饭了！

桑原彼时的心情，像是一锅即将煮开的奶油蘑菇汤，香甜味已经开始发酵，而看似平静的汤面，正悄悄酝酿一个个“咕噜”炸开的小气泡。

2.  
其实光凭丸井文太这张脸就足够桑原同学陷入爱情。  
桑原虽然外表是个铁骨铮铮的巴西硬汉，内心里对柔软可爱的玩意没有丝毫招架之力。中学时候也不是没做过花掉一周的零花钱去抽一个仓鼠系列盲盒这种不提也罢的事情，在外人看不见的书包内侧也偷偷藏过花大力气买到的限量小玩偶——心情不好的时候就跑到没人的地方掏出来拼命rua一阵。  
可爱就是正义，可爱的人生来就该被别人照顾。  
桑原自诩是个非常有原则的男人。

扯远了。  
丸井文太，那张脸简直就照着桑原的取向长出来的，更别提他还穿粉红色的围裙，围裙上还画着只肉乎乎的兔子。  
呵，兔子，桑原在心里冷笑，兔子哪有文太一半可爱。

来对了，这个大学真是来对了。桑原搬进这间屋子后每晚都在感谢一年前做决定的自己，他在和丸井相处了一整个月后终于理解了房东的那句话。丸井太喜欢待在厨房了，桑原刚开始还会做做饭，而每次摆弄锅铲时都觉得身后有一道幽怨的目光在盯着自己。  
回过头的时候，看到丸井从厨房门边探出脑袋，语气里带着商量：  
“不然我来做饭吧？”  
好好好好好好好，桑原在心里狂点头，但面上维持着几份僵硬的犹豫：  
“这多不好意思啊”  
“没什么不好意思的，” 丸井走过来从桑原手里接过锅铲，“你别把我锅弄坏了。”  
“——辛苦了啊”  
丸井摆摆手示意桑原直接去饭桌等着。  
维持着腼腆青年人设的桑原在走出厨房的一瞬间无声的欢呼了一声。

有软软糯糯的室友投喂，桑原更有理由在别的地方照顾丸井。洗碗擦桌子自不必说，两人去超市时什么都不舍得让丸井拎，下了晚课回家还会习惯性的给他带杯奶茶。要不是丸井尚且是个意志力坚定的人，桑原恨不得不顾他的劝阻连作业都帮忙做了。  
区区大课作业而已，凭什么占用我们文太的休息时间？！

3.  
尽管已经在脑子里和可爱室友这样那样那样这样了一百零八式，桑原面子上还是非常矜持的。

要说为什么的话，大概是因为——  
丸井文太是个直男。  
他系粉红色围裙、穿毛绒拖鞋、带有猫耳装饰的耳机，但依然是个直男。

新学期开始的时候有位学长看上了丸井，大张旗鼓跑到教室门口表白，在一番锣鼓喧天的夸赞和深情肉麻的陈述之后被丸井一拳撂倒在地。  
丸井活动了一下手腕：“不许说我漂亮。”

——丸井文太是直男，暗恋他的小姑娘们激动坏了。  
不久后一位女生鼓起勇气于情人节当天送了丸井本命巧克力，丸井非常欣喜的收下并当场拆了一个放进嘴里。他嚼地特别慢，眉头轻轻皱着，等巧克力彻底融化后诚恳的望向满脸通红的女孩子：  
“挺不错的，就是糖放的多了点，你下次可以试试加葡萄干进去。”

铁直男丸井文太经此一役一举成名。

掰弯直男这种不道德的事桑原做不出来，浪漫爱情剧本估摸着是走不下去，但青春友谊这条线——听上去就让人热血沸腾跃跃欲试。  
我做不了他心里的“唯一”，但“唯一”能做的事情大部分我也可以做啊。男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，名分是那么重要的事吗？！

由此就开始了上课送下课接的日常行为，怕丸井嫌累，桑原特地弄了辆二手自行车，每天载着小巧可人的室友穿梭在种满香樟树的林荫大道。偶尔因为什么耽搁了，当天晚上必请丸井吃寿喜锅，看着对方小松鼠一样鼓着腮帮子，桑原快乐的能从身后蹦出小花花。  
丸井当然不能平白收人这些恩惠。他研究甜点有些心得，基本是出手必成的程度。很多第一次做的新品他不用尝就知道会好吃，但还是美其名曰让桑原帮他试试味道，也算是间接投喂，毕竟他自信这方圆十几里的蛋糕店很难有做的比他好吃的。  
可爱室友眨着星星眼捧着还冒着热气的小蛋糕喂你嘴边，桑原想不出任何拒绝的道理。  
丸井特别喜欢看桑原每次惊叹到说不出话的样子，边把蛋糕往人嘴里塞，边半捂着嘴笑。

很幸福，桑原幸福的都要化了，各种意义上的化了。  
在一个深夜，桑原站在体重秤上有些悲切地想着，自己引以为豪的巧克力腹肌是真的快化了。

蛋糕是必须吃的，不吃是不可能的，但是胖了也是不行的。  
看来每天光靠蹬自行车这点运动量还是不太够。

4.  
丸井文太有个学建筑的朋友。这位朋友日常除了对付繁重的课业外，就是对付不间断在手机里轰炸他的丸井。  
【啊啊啊啊啊——】  
又来了又来了又来了，仁王揉揉眉心，看了眼震动的手机，啪地一声将屏幕朝下盖在桌上。  
手机又接连震动了许多下。

等仁王做完一项作业，吃了点小零食又倒了半杯水后，才慢慢悠悠地打开手机。  
【Jackal！居然！在！客厅 ！举铁！】  
【举！铁——！！】  
【他穿的运动背心——！！！】  
【我不活了——！！！】  
后省略一大串充斥着死啊活啊带感叹号的无营养句子。  
仁王面无表情直接拉到最后，手指翻飞回复过去：  
【我盲猜都知道你又在吹室友。】  
那边很快发来一个害羞眨眼的表情。  
仁王冷笑一声，快速摁屏幕：  
【有本事你当着人家面鸡叫啊】  
果然手机又平静了下来。仁王挑挑眉，习以为常地把手机扔到一边，回想起之前跟丸井出去吃烤肉的那次。

看着滋滋作响的烤盘，仁王随口问了句丸井新室友怎么样。  
“特别好。”  
“怎么个好法啊？”  
仁王雅治当晚最后悔的一句问话就这么出现了，人，为什么要好奇。  
“你知道Jackal细心到什么地步吗，他不光洗碗诶，他还把我用过的调料全部摆整齐，连勺子的方向都摆的一模一样！我下课他还会去接我，踩自行车那种你知道吗，其实我们家离学校也就两站路可是他居然来接我——”  
“还有还有，Jackal连我喝奶茶不加珍珠这种事都记得！而且我那天就随口说了一句家里面粉快用完了第二天他就给我买了三袋！还说看我糖快吃完了也给我买了好多——”  
“并且Jackal身材比例超好！你是没看过他穿短裤，那线条，日本人哭都哭不出来！他衣品也超棒的我跟你说，配他那个肤色真的绝——”

很恐怖，仁王边往嘴里塞肉边想着，太恐怖了，他一个人都快把肉吃完了丸井居然还没发现。

“丸井，” 仁王放下筷子打断他，神情认真，“你有喜欢的女孩子嘛？”  
“……啊？” 丸井猛然被打断，眨眨眼神情茫然。等反应过来仁王问的什么后，回答，“没有啊，怎么了？”  
仁王点点头，伸出手越过桌面拍了拍丸井的肩：  
“朋友，你是gay”

一语惊醒梦中人。  
被惊醒的梦中人神情恍惚的回了家，站在玄关打量整个屋子。  
粉红色的围裙，毛绒拖鞋，用来夹刘海的卡子，印着可爱图案的卫衣——  
妈的原来我这么gay吗！

5.  
各种意义上都很符合山路十八弯的丸井，自那以后看室友的滤镜变得不太一样了。  
Jackal对他太好了，简直就是有求必应、没有求也能应就应的地步。丸井大半夜裹着自己一颗七上八下的少男心用手机跟仁王讲了种种桑原照顾他的事迹，那边是这样回复的：  
【是不是爱情我不知道，但我看他把你当儿子是真的。】  
草。  
我缺爹吗？我缺的只是爱情。  
丸井低头打字：【那你说他喜欢我的概率大吗】  
【你先搞清楚人家是直是弯。】

丸井文太第二天装模作样坐在客厅看断背山，放超大声。  
桑原下课回来一拉门，嗯嗯啊啊的环绕立体声直冲天灵盖，吓得人一哆嗦，一个反手把打开的门又关上了。  
“砰！”地一声也关上了丸井的心门。  
他面无表情按下暂停键，拿出手机愤愤地敲：  
【草我吓到他了，他的反应是直男的反应。】  
【……你干了什么。】  
【在客厅看男的和男的上床，就这样而已。】  
仁王雅治一口气差点没提上来。  
别人爱情长跑，你俩怕是要爱情铁人三项。

至此，丸井开始表面矜持温柔小可爱，背着人在手机里疯狂鸡叫的日子。

6.  
仁王雅治看着自己的手机——已经不能称之为手机了，只是鸡言鸡语收录大全而已。  
这样下去不行，仁王简直不能直视那些聊天记录，这样下去丸井没疯他都要疯了。  
上学就已经很要命了，怎么生活就是不肯放过我。

仁王检查了一下自己的课表，已经临近考试周，到那个时候他命悬一线的脑子绝对经不起一波又一波让人头皮发麻的鸡叫。  
丸井的事必须在这之前解决。  
他决定把好朋友约出来谈一谈。

仁王罕见的提出请吃饭，丸井快快乐乐的赴了约。  
“怎么了？” 丸井抱着菜单准备趁着这难得的机会表演一下报菜名，“是怎样天大的喜事值得你这么破费？”  
“丸井，我给你两个选项。” 仁王开门见山，“要么，今晚我把你灌醉然后把你扛到你室友床上；要么，我给你喂颗让你欲火焚身的小药丸然后你去把你室友睡了。”  
“……这两个选项的结果有什么区别吗？！！”  
“当然有区别，第一个选项你铁定是下面的那个，但是第二个，没准你还有在上面的可能。”  
——虽然可能性几乎为零，仁王在心里补充。

“我选第三个选项。”  
“好，我把你拉黑，以后漂流瓶见。” 仁王说着就要掏手机。  
“诶诶诶等等——！！” 丸井面部表情十分痛苦的权衡了一下，最后扭扭捏捏的开口，“我……我选第一个。”  
仁王稍微有些佩服他了：“看不出来你这么有牺牲精神，一朝为gay永世为0？”  
“滚！” 丸井翻了个巨大的白眼，“老子那是怕吃药吃出问题，万一以后不举呢。……你记得一会儿扛我的时候稍微轻点啊。”  
“爽快，” 仁王点点头找来服务员，笑的大义凛然，“麻烦把酒单给我看看。”

7.  
大半夜给丸井发了好几条信息都没有回应，桑原在客厅着急的转来转去。听到门铃响，第一时间冲去开了门，一声“文太——” 还没喊完整就愣在那里。  
不认识的长发男生半搂着看上去就不太妙的丸井，见到桑原后还兴致勃勃的“嗨”了一声。  
——嗨你个鬼啊快把放文太身上的爪子拿下来！！

从对方手里接过半昏迷状态的丸井，桑原小心地挪了个姿势让丸井稍微舒服点。  
一抬眼长发男生正眯着眼好整以暇的看着他俩。  
“……呃……谢谢你把文太送——”  
话音未落被对方快速打断：“祝你俩今晚愉快他就是喝多了酒屁事都没有你不用太担心好了我要回去休息了拜托你多照顾一下顺便一提他暗恋你很久了。”  
说完门“砰！”地一声被对方甩上。

仁王雅治笑着拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘，对着关上的大门无声的比了个大拇指。  
——我也算是仁至义尽。

桑原被大力关上的门震得半天缓不过来。闭着眼的丸井这时皱着眉难受的哼唧了一声，可能是不太舒服，桑原整个人惊醒一般，赶忙半抱着他往房间走。  
走了两步猛地顿住，手上一个泄力怀里的丸井就“咚”地一声砸在地上。  
——他他他他他他他他刚才说，说什么？？？  
——文太暗恋谁？？？？？？？  
桑原觉得喝多了的也许是自己。

“唔……好疼……” 被撂在地上的丸井抬着手嘟囔着摸了摸后脑勺，之后缓缓睁开眼，视线聚焦了好一会儿才看到正一脸复杂的看着自己的室友，“Jakcal……抱。”  
软绵绵的可爱室友躺在地上伸着双手眼神迷离的要抱抱。  
桑原头上都快要冒烟了。

好容易把浑身无力的丸井扶正，桑原视线慌乱，结结巴巴的开口：  
“那，那个——文太啊，我，我……”  
“Jackal，” 丸井皱着眉，眼神突然锐利的盯着桑原。  
桑原缓慢咽了口唾沫——这时候他会说什么呢……  
“……我想吐。”

一番折腾下来，接近凌晨，桑原才把宿醉室友收拾的干干净净安置在床上。  
将一个成年男子搬去洗漱然后换衣服并不是一件容易事，把丸井塞进被子后，桑原也舒了口气背靠着丸井的床沿坐在了地板上。担心丸井睡得不踏实，桑原特地关了房间的灯。窗帘缝隙透进来的一点点月光洒在桑原的侧脸，巴西男孩的神色是罕见地冷峻。  
那个男生说的到底是什么意思呢……

“Jackal……” 身后传来叹息一般的声音，桑原赶紧回过头。丸井正朝他的方向侧身躺着，身躯在被子里裹得严严实实，只有巴掌大的脸露在外面。  
桑原看了看他，又转回来，低着头，视线落在自己曲起的膝盖：  
“要喝水吗？”  
“Jackal为什么对我这么好呢？”  
为什么呢。

一开始也许是因为对可爱事物的招架不住，而在后来你给我做饭我接你回家之类的来来往往中，对方的长相、性格逐渐已经不那么重要了。日复一日的融入相互的生活，带着私心占据所有可能的角落已经成为了下意识的举动。  
若是硬要将这一切归咎于一个原因的话——  
“……喜欢。”   
桑原背对着丸井，看着地面，小心而郑重的说出这两个字。也许明早丸井什么都不记得，又或许他记得，但无法回应自己。可是在寂静的夜晚，丸井就这样毫无防备的躺在他身后，每一分钟都在给他的破釜沉舟添砖加瓦。  
“我很喜欢你……文太。”

“Jackal知道今晚我为什么要去喝酒吗？”   
桑原摇了摇头。  
“因为仁王说，喝完酒会有惊喜。” 丸井伸出手，凑近桑原，从后面揽住他，“我觉得他好像说的没错。”  
感觉到脖颈间的动作，桑原有些恍惚的侧过头，丸井在离他极近的位置歪着头笑。夜色加深，黑暗里交错的呼吸声逐渐变得深重，所有的顾虑在这一刻化为灰烬，桑原抓过丸井的下巴吻了上去。  
在意识彻底沉沦进甜蜜的欲望之前，桑原脑海里的最后一个问题是，  
——仁王是谁……？

酒劲还没过去的丸井简直就像听话的玩偶，任凭桑原摆弄成羞耻的姿势，没有力气反抗，只能咬着手臂呜咽。好在桑原在他面前向来温顺，到底也不舍得丸井受太多苦，这突如其来的第一次亲密接触便不疾不徐的结束了。  
事后搂着睡死过去的丸井，桑原想，即使明早告诉他这一切只是一场梦都无所谓了。

8.  
人算不如天算。  
仁王雅治此时此刻脑子里只有这一句话。

是，鸡叫是消停了，但丸井开始360度无死角的秀恩爱了。  
之前手机好歹收到的只有文字，除了感叹号多点之外也不会造成太大的阅读障碍。现在丸井开始发图片了，昨天是和室友的情侣卫衣，今天是他俩一起做的奶油小蛋糕，明天是……  
明天是什么还不知道，但肯定又是让人眼睛痛的画面。

在某一天丸井给他用手机直播了一下午和桑原的甜蜜约会后，仁王忍无可忍的回拨了电话。  
“丸井，你除了我是不是就没有朋友了？”  
“不是啊。”  
“那你换个人发短信行不行，我手机都要炸了。”  
“呵呵，不行。”  
说完就利落的挂了电话。

仁王听着忙音声，额头青筋直跳。  
这个电话挂了之后没几分钟，收到了一笔来自桑原的转款：  
【对不住啊，你先拿着买点好喝的，下次见面请你吃饭。】

仁王心情一下子就舒坦了。  
——丸井这个男朋友还是相当不错的~ 

下次找个什么理由敲诈他们呢？puri. 

正牵着丸井往家走的桑原突然觉得钱包一痛。  
“Jackal，怎么了？” 感觉到男友似乎顿了一下，丸井有些担心的问道。  
“啊，没事！” 桑原赶忙咧着一口白牙笑得灿烂。  
仔细看了看桑原，确认对方并没有什么隐瞒后，丸井才放心的点点头。随即又大力晃了晃牵着的手：  
“我想喝前面那家店的奶茶，Jackal买单——”  
“我吗？”  
“你不愿意哦？”  
“怎么会！”

END.


End file.
